


Bittersweet Kisses/// Fack

by 1975isbae



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 02:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15257814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1975isbae/pseuds/1975isbae
Summary: Finn gets some bad news and shares it with Jack. They share a day together.





	Bittersweet Kisses/// Fack

*Jack POV*

No. No. No.

This is all I could think as I processed the information I was hearing from the boy in front of me.

"What!? Why? Why would you be moving? No, you can't no, no, no." I say as I start crying harder.

"I know... I'm sorry. It's not my choice, my dad found a job there. I don't want to go, but I can't do anything." Finn said as tears started flowing down his cheeks.

"But... you can't..." I say, and look down crying harder now more than ever. 

Finn just told me he was moving all the way to Florida. Florida! His dad got a job there, and his family pretty much made the decision to move without even talking to him. Ever since he came out to them, they rarely acknowledge him at all, and pretend he doesn't exist. My mom and dad are really supportive of me and my decisions, and it makes me sad to know that he doesn't have that. We've been together for 6 months, but I already know I love him the most i've ever loved anyone. Now that he's moving I don't know what to do with myself. 

As I start to break down harder, he engulfs me in his arms, and I push my face into his neck. I continue to sob, and Finn pulls my face up to look him in the eyes.

"Listen... we are going to make the best out of the time that we have left together... okay?" He asks me.

"Okay..." I choke out and he wipes my tears away with his thumbs, holding my face in his hands. He then places a small sweet kiss onto my small lips.

"Okay... I'm going to going to plan us a great date night, and we are going to have a amazing time." Finn said smiling as he slid down from my headboard to lay into the bed. We snuggled up onto each other, and I slowly dozed off.

*Next Morning*

I wake up to a empty bed and I look around to see that my window is open. Of course he used the window, my parents know he spends the night sometimes, but he still insists on using the window like Romeo. I rolled over to see that he left a note for me.

Dear Jackie,  
I left this morning and I  
didn't want to wake you.  
I will come by your house  
at 5:00 tonight wear  
something causal.  
Love,  
Finn

Aw. He is so cute. I can't wait for our date tonight. I am so excited. But still in the back of my mind I am reminded that he is leaving. I try not to let that ruin this moment, so I just focus on what I am going to wear.

*Finn POV*

I have to make this night perfect for Jack. I know how much this has effected him and me. I hate my parents for doing this to me. Jack is my world, he is the only thing I love in this world. He is what makes me happy. So I have to make this night perfect for him. I have planned a picnic/stargaze date. I hope that he will like this. I have to go get everything ready to get to his house on time.

*Later*  
*Jack POV*

It's 4:50 and I'm expecting Finn any moment now. I am so ready to spend one of our last nights together. I see him pull up in his car and I quickly run and hop into the passenger side of his car. I get in and kiss his cheek quickly before putting on my seat belt.

"So, where are we going?" I ask curiously.

"It's a surprise." He says playfully.

I just smile back at him as he turns up the radio. We ride in the car for about 10 minutes. We finally pull up onto a grassy hill, over viewing a lake. It was so beautiful.

"Wow... I love it." I say smiling wide.

"Really?" Finn asks opening the car door and going to the back to get something out of the trunk.

"Yep." I say as he comes back with a blanket and a picnic basket.

"Yay!" I say realizing that we are going to have a picnic.

Finn just chuckles at me lowly. I get out of the car and help him set up the picnic stuff.

We had a great picnic and just talked about anything and everything that came to our minds. Eventually we brought up him leaving which just made me sad. I started crying again, and he kept trying to comfort me, but I was still upset. Finally, I calmed down enough to stop the tears from streaming down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm just not ready to let you go." I say sounding heart broken.

"It's fine, I understand. I know that it's hard for the both of us. But I just want you to always remember that... I love you." Finn says while blushing.

"I love you too." I say back, excited because it's the first time that we've ever said that to each other.

Finn starts leaning in and I immediately lean in also. Our lips meet and I fall in love all over again. Our lips move in sync as we lay down on the blanket. He pulls away and looks up. 

"Look." He says and points up. 

I look and see a night sky full of stars. "Wow." I say, blown away.

"Listen. You have to promise me that through whatever we do, wherever we go, and whoever we meet, we will do whatever we can to stay with each other." He says.

"Okay, I promise." I say, wrapping my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"I love you." He says into my ear for the second time.

"I love you too." I say and spend the rest of the night safely in his arms.


End file.
